


Ostatnia fala przypływu

by jasna



Series: Pokój w naszych czasach [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Patching, Department of Mysteries, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Still asocial protagonist, Still behind the frontlines, What Did You Expect, Wizards doing science
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasna/pseuds/jasna
Summary: We wrześniu pojechałam do Hogwartu i odbyłam z dyrektorem długą dyskusję. W tej rozmowie, która w każdej chwili mogłaby stać się kłótnią, streściłam efekt mojej trzyletniej pracy. Wiedziałam, że daję Dumbledore’owi do ręki niebezpieczną broń. Broń z wiedzy, którą wykułam osobiście z tych mizernych surowców, które mi udostępnił. Broń, której czas mógł nadejść w każdej chwili, ale jeszcze chyba nie teraz.W listopadzie 1980 na progu kwatery głównej pojawił się Syriusz Black.





	1. Chapter 1

Papiery złożyłam w sekretariatach Departamentu Tajemnic i Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa dokładnie trzydziestego kwietnia. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się sukcesu, a Dumbledore też raczej nie mógł użyć swoich ewentualnych wpływów, by zapewnić mi tam posadę. Chyba, że „użycie wpływów” polegałoby na zagraniu kartą: moja najzdolniejsza uczennica, na pewno coś jej znajdziecie, popatrzcie tylko na jej wyniki korespondencyjnego kursu z Oklahomą!  
Na wszelki wypadek jednak zaczęłam intensywnie szkolić Remusa z użytkowania lusterek i ogólnego wspierania młodych, zdolnych i gniewnych, walczących na pierwszych i drugich liniach frontu. Lunatyk do zadania podszedł z wielką powagą, jak to on, aż zaczęłam się nieco martwić, co też byłemu Huncwotowi chodzi po głowie.  
Dopiero w połowie lipca otrzymałam wiadomość z Ministerstwa. Zapraszali mnie na rozmowę w sprawie pracy. Informacje w liście były tak skąpe, że nie miałam pojęcia, do którego departamentu mnie zechcieli chcieć. Wydobyłam jednak z szafy elegancką szatę, odszukałam okulary, by wyglądać bardziej kujonowato niż zwykle i wyczyściłam różdżkę, zakurzoną nieco. Na umówione spotkanie zjawiłam się punktualnie, nieco tylko zdenerwowana, z teczką moich dyplomów pod pachą - większość pochodziła z korespondencyjnego kursu.  
W atrium, przy recepcji, czekała na mnie urzędniczka w nijakim kostiumie. Na nosie miała wielkie okulary, a włosy spięła w sztywny kok ozdobiony ołówkiem zamiast szpilki, mimo tego, że wyglądała na wczesną pięćdziesiątkę. Nie zagapiłam się na nią ze zdumieniem - byłam Krukonką, ołówki we włosach widywałam częściej niż ozdobne spinki. Przywitałam się uprzejmie, a ona obrzuciła mnie taksującym spojrzeniem. Oczy miała ciemne, przeszywające, brwi grube, co nadawało jej nieco groźny wygląd. Wreszcie zdecydowała, że poda mi rękę.  
\- Aneta Simmengton. - powiedziała suchym tonem. - Zapraszam za mną.  
Poszłam za panią Simmengton do windy i nawet mało się zdumiałam widząc, który przycisk wciska. Kiedy z windy wyszłyśmy na ciemny, oświetlony biało-niebieskimi latarniami korytarz, czułam tylko miły dreszcz podniecenia. Pani Simmengton szybkim krokiem poprowadziła mnie naprzód, bez wahania i jakby wiedziała, że dotrzymam jej kroku. Drzwi otworzyła dużym, starym kluczem, wprowadziła mnie do dużego, okrągłego pomieszczenia pełnego wielu drzwi i zerknęła badawczo w moją stronę. Zachowałam neutralny wyraz twarzy.  
\- Nie wydaje się pani zaskoczona. - oznajmiła Aneta Simmengton.  
\- _Sapienti sat_. - odparłam spokojnie. Pani Simmengton uśmiechnęła się kątem ust.  
\- _Vide, cui fidas_. - powiedziała jakby nieco pytająco.  
\- _Actus hominis non dignitas iudicentur_. - odparowałam bez namysłu.  
\- Brawo. - powiedziawszy to, zatrzasnęła drzwi. Komnata drgnęła, ściana z drzwiami zawirowała, na chwilę straciłam orientację. Czułam się jak na karuzeli. Pani Simmengton wciąż obserwowała mnie uważnie. Ewaluacja musiała wypaść pomyślnie, bo kiedy pokój wreszcie stanął, a ja opanowałam lekkie mdłości, skinęła głową i otworzyła jedne z drzwi za pomocą drugiego klucza.  
Fontanna nie była wielka, ale zdecydowanie imponująca. Eliksir ze szmerem wyskakiwał w górę i pióropuszem, lśniącym perłowo w nikłym świetle, opadał w dół, do wielkiego marmurowego basenu w kształcie karcianego symbolu trefl. Para nad nim unosiła się w delikatnych spiralach i rozpraszała na kopule sufitu. Wciągnęłam powietrze w płuca, smakując ostrożnie zapach. Była tam woń starego pergaminu i świeżego atramentu. Przycisnęłam język do podniebienia, zastanawiając się głęboko. Deszcz? Z jakiej paki był tam wyraźny zapach deszczu, mokrej skórzanej kurtki i zalanego ulewą asfaltu?  
\- Amortencja. - powiedziała Aneta Simmengton. - Obiekt naszych badań. Niektórzy uważają to za najbardziej niebezpieczny eliksir świata. Mają trochę racji.  
Pokiwałam głową.  
\- Pytaliśmy o ciebie tu i tam. - ciągnęła Aneta. - I uważamy, że się nadajesz. Witamy w Departamencie Tajemnic.  
*  
\- Oczywiście. - zaskrzypiał w lusterku głos dyrektora. - Ministerstwo przeprowadziło ze mną rozmowę na twój temat. Jak rozumiem, to normalna procedura w takich sytuacjach.  
\- A o co pytali? - zaciekawiłam się.  
\- O zdolność do obiektywnego oceniania sytuacji. - oczy dyrektora błysnęły. - O skłonność do ulegania emocjom. O umiejętność przyswajania wiedzy. Powiedziałem im, że nie stwierdziłem u ciebie nadmiernego subiektywizmu, za to zauważyłem pęd do uczenia się i nigdy w życiu nie kierowałaś się emocjami.  
Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
\- Najwyraźniej to dobrze. - powiedział dyrektor nieprzekonanym tonem. - Mnie osobiście to nieco martwi.  
\- Dawno ustaliliśmy, że jestem niezdolna do wyższych uczuć, profesorze. - westchnęłam lekko. Nie zamierzałam go uświadamiać, że Aneta przyznała mi się, że to właśnie moja oziębłość emocjonalna załatwiła mi miejsce tam, na dole, przy fontannie z amortencją.  
Dyrektor pokiwał wolno głową.  
\- Myślę, że się jeszcze okaże, czy to klątwa, czy błogosławieństwo.  
*  
Od tamtej pory dowiedziałam się z pełną wyrazistością, że dwudziestoczterogodzinna doba ma co najmniej trzy godziny zbyt mało. Zrywałam się z materaca przed szóstą, ubierałam się w biegu, kontrolując w przelocie lusterka; do śniadania czytałam literaturę fachową i nadganiałam to, co do nadgonienia zasygnalizowała mi Aneta. W przelocie przekazywałam Remusowi to, co miałam do przekazania i teleportowałam się do Ministerstwa. A tam…  
Tam się działy cuda-niewidy.  
Większość niewymownych była Krukonami - co mnie absolutnie nie zdumiało. Kilku mnie nawet pamiętało z moich początków w Hogwarcie. Byliśmy bandą lekko zakręconych wariatów, mających fioła na punkcie rozkładania wszechświata na części pierwsze i analizowania wyników. Z trudem odmeldowywałam się po uczciwych ośmiu godzinach pracy, bo chętnie zostawałabym na dłużej. Jednak musiałam zabierać torby papierów i lecieć z powrotem do Cardiff, bo a nuż lusterka bawiły się w dyskotekę, a Remus stracił głowę?  
W takim młynie przestałam mieć czas na cokolwiek poza podstawowym ogarnianiem rzeczywistości. Jednak robiłam dobrą robotę, najwyraźniej. Aneta, szefowa sekcji teoretycznej, ufała mi chyba, i miałam wrażenie, że zna Dumbledore’a nieco bliżej niż wymagałaby zawodowa znajomość. Kiedy poczułam się wystarczająco pewnie w swojej nowej pracy, zaczęłam delikatną manipulację w celu uzyskania większego… „pchnięcia” w ministerskich szeregach. Jako ceniony naukowiec miałam swego rodzaju posłuch i fakt, że miałam sporą przerwę w zawodowym życiorysie zdawał się nikomu nie wadzić.  
Nikt nie pytał. Aneta zdawała się wiedzieć i rozumieć. Dlatego to ja zapytałam ją wprost pewnego bardzo wczesnego ranka, kiedy byłyśmy jeszcze same w biurze. Uśmiechnęła się kątem ust.  
\- Dyrektor zwykle sprawnie ocenia ludzi. - powiedziała nawet dość sympatycznie. - A my potencjalnych kandydatów wyłapujemy na bardzo wczesnych etapach nauki. No i nie można powiedzieć, że nie robiłaś po szkole nic przez dwa lata… Badania, jakie przedstawiłaś w papierach, musiały zająć dużo czasu. Rekonstrukcja zaklęć na podstawie przekazów baśniowych? Dziewczyno. Kupiłam to w ciągu pięciu minut. Samo dobranie literatury musiało zająć kilka miesięcy…  
\- Zajęło. - przyznałam, nie zamierzając dodawać, że sporą część dostałam na tacy od Dumbledore’a, bo potrzebował tych badań. No i że oprócz tego musiałam zająć się kwestią osiągania nieśmiertelności i paroma zapomnianymi przekazami baśniowymi, przez co _Baśnie barda Beedle’a_ znałam na pamięć. W kilkunastu wersjach, od oryginalnej po najnowsze wydanie dziecięce. W pewnym momencie miałam ochotę mordować. Ile można czytać bajki, analizując je słowo po słowie i zastanawiając się, czy ten przecinek tam ma faktycznie być, czy to mucha napstrzyła, bo to by zmieniło sens zdania? Nie polecam. Nawet mój perfekcjonizm naukowy mi nie pomagał.  
Aneta poklepała mnie po ramieniu.  
\- Robisz dobrą robotę i siejesz dobre myśli. - powiedziała. - My tu, w tej naszej piwnicy, w końcu sporo możemy. - obejrzała się przez ramię na wielkie akwarium z mózgami. - A zaszczepienie idei czasem nie wymaga więcej niż kilka słów.  
Milczałam.  
Po chwili przyszła reszta ekipy objuczona stertą papierów i dzbankiem świeżo parzonej kawy. Aneta powędrowała gdzieś, a ja wolno ruszyłam przez Salę Myśli w stronę Sali Śmierci. Nie przerażała mnie, jak innych. A że mało kto się tam zapuszczał (poza tymi, co musieli), zwykle mogłam usiąść spokojnie na stopniach i napić się kawy w ciszy. Odkąd rozpoczęłam pracę w Departamencie, tęskniłam za ciszą. Szepty zza kurtyny mi nie przeszkadzały. W jakimś sensie, były nawet kojące. Dawały…  
Nie wiem.  
Nadzieję?  
Aneta jednak nie chciała mnie tam przydzielić. Uparcie trzymała mnie w zespole amortencji i myśli, na zmianę, żebym się „nie nudziła za bardzo”. Jednak podejrzewałam, że zespoły zostały dobrane tak, by jak najwięcej wiadomości docierało do moich uszu… z całego Ministerstwa. Żony dwóch z moich kolegów pracowały w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa i całkiem sporo udawało się usłyszeć w czasie plotek… a jeszcze więcej dawało się wywnioskować spomiędzy słów, z przerw między zdaniami, z tego, co zostało powiedziane i z tego, co powiedziane zostać nie mogło.  
Dopiero po latach przyszło mi do głowy, że to niekoniecznie musiało być trzymanie mnie blisko czegoś. To mogło być trzymanie mnie z daleka od czegoś.  
Do ministerialnych dotarło, że coś się święci, i to dotarło na tyle, by ruszyły gorączkowe prace w celu zezwolenia aurorom na więcej swobody. Zakon miał więc jednocześnie łatwiejsze zadania i mniej pola do manewru, jeśli nie chcieliśmy wleźć oficjalnej władzy pod radar - a nie chcieliśmy. Więc z frontu przeszliśmy bardziej… na tyły. A mogliśmy to robić skutecznie ze mną, trzymającą palec na pulsie i ucho przy ziemi. Swobodnie poruszałam się po Ministerstwie, używając przepustki z Departamentu Tajemnic. Zadawałam pozornie przypadkowym ludziom dziwne pytania i z mądrą miną notowałam odpowiedzi. Kiedy ktoś pytał mnie, po cholerę wtykam nos w nieswoje sprawy, odpowiadałam ze spokojem, że to sprawa Departamentu. Po czym serwowałam ostre, zimne spojrzenie znad zsuniętych na czubek nosa okularów.  
To zwykle wystarczało.  
*  
Jakoś pod koniec października gówno wpadło w wentylator. Czarni skądś ściągnęli kilkanaście klanów olbrzymów i złapali nas z ręką w nocniku, tak zajętych biurokratyczną partyzantką, że nie zauważyliśmy gromadnych teleportów w co dalsze obszary kraju. Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że olbrzymy spustoszyły ładny kawałek Szkocji, było już ciut za późno na prewencję. Dumbledore, choć na pozór spokojny jak granit, na chwilę stracił głowę i rzucił do walki, co tylko miał.  
Nie skończyło się to dobrze. Zaczęło się od małych potyczek w różnych punktach kraju. Na front poszli nie tylko „nasi”, ale również aurorzy. Po upływie mniej więcej dwóch tygodni staliśmy twarzą w twarz z regularną inwazją. Ja pozostałam w Cardiff, bezsenna i rozdygotana. Bartemiusz Crouch zalegalizował używanie Zakazanych Zaklęć przez aurorów i politykę „bez litości”. Wcześniej wojna toczyła się na pół gwizdka, teraz wybuchła na całego i nikt nie mógł być pewny następnego dnia. Nigdy wcześniej - i nigdy później - się tak nie bałam. O siebie. O ludzi, których nauczyłam się lubić. O tych, którymi się zajmowałam, o których się troszczyłam, których poznawałam w ich najsłabszych chwilach.  
Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że widziano Mroczny Znak na przedmieściach Londynu, w okolicy, w której Syriusz miał mieszkanie, nie dałam się zatrzymać. Fabian próbował mnie łapać, ale wyrwałam mu się i jak szalona pognałam przed siebie - teleportacją, metrem, taksówką, wszystkim, czym się dało. Kiedy stanęłam u stóp kamienicy wyglądającej jak po pożarze, musiałam wyglądać strasznie.  
Remus też już tam był, blady jak trup. Potterowie właśnie chowali różdżki za pazuchy, a Mroczny Znak nad budynkiem rozwiewał się prędko. Zrobiłam krok w ich stronę, a kolana ugięły się pode mną na widok ciała, okrytego czarnym płaszczem ze skóry. Upadłabym, gdyby nie złapały mnie silne, męskie ręce.  
Syriusz postawił mnie na nogi i potrząsnął mną silnie.  
\- Cassandra! - syknął. Patrzyłam na niego, nie rozumiejąc nic. W głowie, pierwszy raz w życiu, miałam pustkę, myśli zmieniły się w miękką galaretę.  
\- Cassie? - usłyszałam zza ramienia głos Lily. Gdzieś w oddali zawyła syrena straży pożarowej.  
\- Zwijamy się. - powiedział ostro Potter. - Lunatyk, pomóż mi. Łapa, zabierzesz dziewczyny gdzieś… nie tutaj?  
\- Jasne. - wycharczał Black, nie puszczając moich ramion. - Chodź, Lily.  
Teleportował nas w jedno z przygotowanych wcześniej miejsc do aportacji dla „zakonników”: na tyły jakiejś mugolskiej knajpy, za śmietniki wypełnione odpadkami i poszukującymi żarcia kotami. Zatoczyłam się i oparłam o ścianę. Syriusz złapał mnie ponownie, zanim walnęłam o ziemię. Lily wyjrzała zza śmietników i rzuciła krótkie Homenum Revelio. Poza gośćmi knajpy i kilkoma przechodniami było pusto.  
\- Black! - odepchnęłam Syriusza, w momencie odzyskując równowagę. - Cholera jasna! Co to, kurwa, było?  
\- Zgadnij. - warknął Black. - Czarni się zdarzyli. Wyśledzili mnie do domu. Przyprowadzili szefa, skurwysyny…  
\- Co?! - wytrzeszczyłam na niego oczy.  
\- Normalnie. - wzruszył ramionami. Lily przypatrywała mu się dziwnie. - Nieszczęśliwie, napatoczyła się Dorcas…  
\- Więc to ona… - powiedziałam wolno. - Tam…  
Syriusz skinął głową. Spojrzałam na Lily. Była bardzo blada, ale na policzkach wykwitały jej niezdrowe, mocne rumieńce. Przypomniałam sobie, że to Dorcas świadkowała jej na ślubie z Rogaczem.  
\- Zabił ją osobiście. - powiedziała głucho żona Jamesa. - Na moich oczach. James złapał mnie i zwiał, teleportował nas na oślep. Potem dopiero wezwał Remusa…  
Spojrzałam pytająco na Syriusza. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Też dałem nogę. - wyznał ze złością. - Ich było pięciu, plus szef, a ja sam. Zresztą, nawet w grupie nie miałbym z nimi szans.  
\- Dlaczego tam byli, w ogóle?  
\- Pewnie próbowali się czegoś dowiedzieć. - Lily zatarła dygoczące dłonie. - My nie wiemy, kim oni są, ale oni też nie znają naszych nazwisk. Podejrzewają chyba jednak, że mamy… no wiecie. Koordynatora. Mózg w operacji.  
Oboje spojrzeli na mnie.  
\- Weźcie nie pierdolcie. - wściekłam się. - Niemożliwe, żeby mnie szukali u Łapy!  
Lily wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Cholera wie, skąd oni mają informacje. - powiedziała cicho. - Krety nie mają chyba zbyt dobrego słuchu.  
\- Mylisz się. - powiedziałam wolno. - Krety mają świetny słuch. Są jednak całkowicie ślepe.  
*  
Następne dwa miesiące były cięższe niż kiedykolwiek. Moja rola - jakby nie patrzeć - podwójnego agenta w szeregach Ministerstwa zaczynała odbijać się na moim zdrowiu. Bezsenność stała się poważnym problemem, tak samo jak napady nerwicy. Nie dałam się jednak wysłać na święta do Kalifornii. Miałam za dużo do zrobienia tu, na miejscu.  
Mechanika Zaklęcia Fideliusa…  
Trudna rzecz. Istota zaklęcia polegała na zmianie rzeczywistości u wszystkich poza wtajemniczonymi. Ukrywał coś - lub kogoś - przed rzeczywistością jakby wytrącając to - lub jego (ich?) - z rytmu z resztą świata. Sekret, strzeżony przez ten urok, był nie do wydobycia bez zgody Strażnika Tajemnicy. Mechanizmy zaklęcia były delikatne i skomplikowane, najmniejszy błąd mógł kogoś kosztować rozum lub nawet życie. Jednak do grudnia udało mi się rozpracować wszystko. Dotarłam do szczytu swoich możliwości i przez chwilę czułam pustkę, patrząc w schludnie spisane zaklęcie. Był to mroźny wigilijny poranek. W drzwiach stał Fabian Prewett, ubrany w swoje zwyczajowe wyciągnięte spodnie i niedbale narzuconą szatę. Przyglądał mi się spokojnie, a kubek kawy w jego rękach parował zachęcająco. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Odpowiedział typowym dla niego uśmiechem, obejmującym całą twarz.  
\- Wiesz, Cass… - powiedział, podchodząc i stawiając kubek tuż obok skończonego zaklęcia. Odruchowo złożyłam pergamin i wsunęłam go pod książki. Udał, że nie dostrzegł. - Myślę, że się w tobie zakochałem.  
Nie zareagowałam strachem, co pewnie by się stało jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego lekko.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Fabian. - powiedziałam cicho. - Ale daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu. Ja… jeszcze nie jestem w tym miejscu.  
\- Wiem. - poklepał mnie po ręce. - Widać. Nie martw się. Czasu mamy dość. Zbierasz się do pracy?  
\- Tak. Dzięki za kawę.  
\- Zawsze. - nachylił się nad biurkiem i pocałował mnie w czoło. To był ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałam żywego. Wtedy, oczywiście, nie miałam o tym pojęcia. Wypiłam więc kawę, ubrałam się, przetarłam okulary i wsadziłam różdżkę do torby. Do torby powędrowało również kilka książek oraz teczka z Zaklęciem Fideliusa. Jak co dzień od kilku miesięcy wyszłam z kwatery, zostawiając Remusa na posterunku, i teleportowałam się do atrium. W biurze powitała mnie entuzjastyczna Aneta, wcisnęła w ramiona stertę papierów i kazała zrobić analizę do końca dnia.  
Z analizy wynikało bardzo niewiele, ale za to mogłam skorzystać z absolutnie bezpiecznego kominka, by porozmawiać z Dumbledore’em i przekazać mu Fideliusa do rąk własnych.  
\- Dobra robota. - powiedział on wtedy ciepło. - Kiedy będzie po wszystkim, nie wahaj się przypisać sobie zasługi.  
Zaśmiałam się grzecznie i wróciłam do pracy. I zasiedziałam się do późna, pochłonięta analizą porównawczą formy A z formą B oraz wymyślaniem czemu tak, a nie inaczej, bo jeśli nie tak, to jak i dlaczego? Nie pochwaliłam się nikomu, że udało mi się doprowadzić do kompletnej, logicznie spójnej i na pierwszy, drugi i trzeci rzut oka poprawnej rekonstrukcji jednego z najtrudniejszych zaklęć na świecie. Nie musieli wiedzieć. Kiedy gówno wyleci z wentylatora, może się pochwalę swoją rolą. Ale jeśli nie… cóż. Ciekawość zabiła kota, ale to satysfakcja go wskrzesiła. Teleportowałam się z ministerstwa kawałek od kwatery głównej, ponieważ chciałam się przejść. I byłam szczęśliwa, wracając w ten mroźny wigilijny wieczór do domu, a gwiazdy nad Cardiff były tak jasne, jakbym znów miała sześć lat.  
Radośnie wbiegłam do kwatery i stanęłam jak wryta w progu. Pachniało krwią i papierosami. Miguela Sanchez stała w korytarzu i paliła. Ciężka smuga dymu wypełzła na korytarz. Otworzyłam usta i zakrztusiłam się dymem. Miguela nie wykonała żadnego ruchu w moją stronę, za to gdzieś ze środka kwatery przyszła Molly Weasley, z domu Prewett, blada jak ściana.  
\- Molly? - wykrztusiłam.  
\- Fabian i Gideon nie żyją. - rzuciła Miguela napiętym głosem, strzepując papierosa na podłogę. Zawirowało mi w głowie. Za dużo na raz. Przez myśli przeleciały mi twarze wszystkich, których straciłam ( _Noble, Bones, McKinnon, Dearborn, Meadowes, Fenwick, o rany, jak wielu jeszcze?!_ ) i poszukałam oparcia, by nie upaść. W pobliżu nie było Syriusza, który mógłby mnie złapać przed upadkiem.  
\- Walczyli dzielnie. - powiedział Artur Weasley, wynurzając się z kuchni za plecami żony. Na rękach trzymał małego chłopca, drugi, identyczny, plątał się ojcu pod nogami. - Ale nie dali rady pięciu śmierciożercom…  
Zignorowałam go i przepchnęłam się do mojego pokoju. Remus siedział przy biurku, kryjąc głowę w rękach.  
\- Lupin? - odezwałam się chrapliwie.  
\- To moja wina. - powiedział, a głos mu drżał. - Nie zwróciłem uwagi… nie zobaczyłem… nie wiem. Ale to moja wina.  
Podeszłam. Położyłam mu rękę na karku. I staliśmy tak, w ciszy, nasłuchując cichego płaczu z korytarza. Wkrótce do szlochającej Molly dołączył piskliwy duet jej bliźniaków. Nie miałam odwagi tam iść i jakoś… uczestniczyć. Pocieszyć. Nie czułam się w prawie. W końcu, kim ja byłam dla Prewettów? Dla Molly, załamanej? Pewnie nawet nie wiedziała, jak mam na imię. Dlatego stałam przy Remusie, patrząc w okno i pozwalając łzom po prostu płynąć. Nie chciało mi się ich nawet wycierać. Nie byłam w stanie się ruszyć. Remus zebrał się pierwszy - chociaż wydaje mi się, że miał po prostu więcej czasu. Wstał chwiejnie, uścisnął mnie krótko i zaciągnął do kuchni.  
Tam panowała regularna żałoba. Wcześniej „zakonnicy” pili, pili na umór, a potem się kłócili. Teraz kilkanaście osób po prostu siedziało wokół stołu i na blatach kuchennych, w tym Potterowie i Longbottomowie. Molly wciąż szlochała, ale nie było w okolicy Artura z bliźniakami; musiał zabrać chłopców gdzieś na ubocze. Remus podszedł do Molly i uścisnął jej ramię. Nie zdobyłam się na podobny gest. Stałam w progu jak wmurowana, wciąż w płaszczu i butach, z wełnianą czapką niedbale wciśniętą na głowę. Nareszcie poczułam ciężar wypchanej papierami torby, zwieszającej mi się z ramienia.  
Huknęły drzwi, szybkie kroki zabrzmiały w korytarzu i usłyszałam głos dyrektora.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał ostro Dumbledore, odsuwając mnie z drzwi kuchennych.  
\- Wpadli w zasadzkę. - powiedział głucho Remus. - Wyszli tylko na chwilę. Po jakąś pierdołę. Mieli wrócić do godziny.  
\- Gdzieś ty wtedy była? - rzucił dyrektor do mnie.  
\- W pracy! - zareagowałam defensywnie, odruchowo przytulając torbę do piersi. - Musiałam zostać dłużej!  
\- A gdzie miałaś lusterko?  
\- Cały czas przy sobie…  
\- Nie miałem jak jej zawiadomić. - powiedział Remus martwym tonem. - To nie jest wina Cassandry, tylko moja.  
\- To nie jest niczyja wina. - powiedziała Molly cicho, jednak ściągnęła na siebie wszystkie spojrzenia. Wytarła twarz i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. Była nieduża, ruda i sympatyczna, o pulchnych policzkach, teraz mokrych od łez, i z dłońmi jakby wiecznie przybrudzonymi mąką. Matka czworga chłopców, która mogła być najdzielniejszą kobietą w całej Brytanii - i w tej chwili właśnie za najdzielniejszą ją uważałam. Gdzie tam ja, bezpieczna za biurkiem (tym czy innym), zakopana w papierach, często zapominająca, gdzie mam różdżkę. Molly Weasley, matka pięciorga, żona i siostra „zakonników”, właśnie dowiedziała się, że jej bracia zginęli. I nie miała tego nikomu za złe.  
Chyba właśnie dlatego wybuchnęłam płaczem i tak, przez łzy, szlochy i czknięcia, zaczęłam ją przepraszać. I tak płakałyśmy razem, a reszta po cichu, zawstydzona jakby, wyniosła się z kuchni - z kwatery - stamtąd.  
Nie włożyłam żałoby. Nie czułam, że mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Nie dano mi również czasu na przeprocesowanie straty. Niemal w ciągu kilku dni zostałam z powrotem wciągnięta w tę dziwaczną, biurokratyczno-frontową partyzantkę, jaką uprawiał Zakon. Pomogłam ukryć pięć mieszanych rodzin i jedną niemal całkowicie mugolską, w której jedyną osobą magiczną był trzynastolatek. Z premedytacją zabroniłam sobie czuć i w dzień, kiedy byłam zawalona robotą, w miarę się to udawało. Powoli, niemal niezauważalnie, zdobywaliśmy przewagę. Było to widać w statystykach, które prowadziłam na podstawie opowieści „zakonników”. Mogłam myśleć, że jest w tym trochę mojej zasługi. Koordynacja ludzi najwyraźniej przychodziła mi łatwo. Widziałam wzory, a moi podopieczni byli jak kawałki puzzli, które należało właściwie zaaranżować. Takie myślenie ułatwiało sprawę. Tyle, że to wszystko udawało się w dzień.  
Noce były złe. Bardzo złe. Myśli, zepchnięte na dalszy plan, wyłaziły uparcie, robiły wyrzuty. Pierwszy raz w życiu - dużo tych pierwszych razów ostatnio - miałam wyrzuty sumienia tak silne i tak długo. Długo w noc leżałam na materacu, wpatrując się w widoczny w oknie kawałek nieba. I żałowałam. Och, jak mocno żałowałam. Dumbledore miał cholerną rację. Ale, z drugiej strony, ja też miałam rację. Mogłam się przecież nie przywiązywać.  
Święta z definicji były więc smutne, Nowy Rok niewiele lepszy.  
Jednak pod koniec stycznia do kwatery przyszedł Potter, ni to pijany, ni to obłąkany ze szczęścia.  
\- Lily jest w ciąży. - oznajmił na wstępie, nie przekroczywszy jeszcze progu.  
\- To miło. - odparłam obojętnie. - Gratulacje. Wiesz, że Alice Longbottom też?  
\- O! - Potter wyraźnie musiał się na kimś wyładować, bo uściskał mnie, o mało nie odrywając mi głowy. - To przekaż gratulacje.  
Wymusiłam na twarzy uśmiech. Potter uściskał mnie jeszcze raz i poszedł się chwalić Lupinowi. Zamknęłam drzwi wejściowe na zamek i Colloportusa, po czym wróciłam do siebie. Miłe wieści. A jednak… nie pasowały mi do świata, w którym żyłam.  
Zaraz zbeształam się za tę myśl. Niech się cieszą. Chociaż oni. Może chociaż im uda się przeżyć ten młyn, który był, a czasami jakby go nie było.


	2. Chapter 2

Jakoś pod koniec lutego zawitałam z wizytą do Hogwartu. Była to oficjalna delegacja, zostałam wyposażona przez Anetę w plik papierów, wśród których najważniejsza była prośba o dostęp do kilku pozycji z najbardziej zakazanego działu w Księgach Zakazanych hogwarckiej biblioteki. Skorzystałam więc z okazji i poszłam zobaczyć się z dyrektorem. Przy gryfie natknęłam się na Minerwę McGonagall. Zawsze zbierałam u niej pochwały za rozumienie teorii i święte oburzenie za brak efektów praktycznych, a profesorka chyba sama nie wiedziała, co o mnie myśleć. Wiedziałam, że działała w Zakonie, ale nigdy nie miałam z nią bezpośredniego kontaktu. Wymieniłyśmy więc kilka chłodno uprzejmych zdań, zostałam wpuszczona za gryfa i profesor odeszła w trzewia Hogwartu, zapewne poprowadzić lekcje.  
Zapukałam do drzwi. Po chwili rozległo się krótkie, jakby roztargnione „proszę wejść”. To weszłam. Dumbledore stał przed szafką i zdawał się być pogrążony w głębokim zamyśleniu. Przystanęłam przy biurku i odruchowo zajrzałam w papiery rozwalone na blacie. Nic ciekawego. Budżet szkoły na rok 1980. Umowa o pracę z nową nauczycielką wróżbiarstwa. No patrzcie, a mnie się kiedyś obiło o uszy, że Dumbledore chce zamknąć nauczanie tego przedmiotu…  
\- Jak stoisz z wiarą w przepowiednie, Cassandro? - zapytał dyrektor, w zamyśleniu obserwujący mgłę wirującą w myślodsiewni. Poderwałam głowę jak przyłapana na gorącym uczynku. Dumbledore nie patrzył jednak na mnie. Westchnęłam lekko.  
\- Zgodnie z pewną mugolską teorią, wszystko co tylko się może zdarzyć, zdarza się. - powiedziałam. - Niekoniecznie tu i teraz. Niekoniecznie… w naszym świecie.  
\- Więc wierzysz w istnienie wielu rzeczywistości?  
\- Jest to dość… kusząca teoria. - przyznałam. - Więc w sumie tak, wierzę w przepowiednie.  
\- Dobrze. - dyrektor spojrzał na mnie. - Bardzo dobrze, Cassandro.  
Ku swojej irytacji, poczułam się jakbym zdała właśnie jakiś test.  
\- Chciałabym prosić o dostęp do tych tomów. - powiedziałam jednak po prostu zamiast się oburzyć, wygrzebawszy z torby kartkę papieru ze spisem książek dla Anety. Dumbledore zamknął szafkę i wziął ode mnie listę. Przejrzał ją pobieżnie. Skinął głową.  
\- Oczywiście. - wziął z biurka pióro i podpisał się na dole strony. - To powinno wystarczyć pani Pince. - uznał, oddając mi kartkę. - Jak sobie radzisz, Cassandro?  
\- Dobrze. - odparłam sucho i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. W połowie drogi zatrzymałam się jeszcze. Dumbledore obserwował mnie uważnie znad okularów. Poprawiłam na nosie własne szkła i postarałam się nie wyglądać wyzywająco. - To ja miałam rację, dyrektorze. - powiedziałam może odrobinę ostrzej niż trzeba było. - Á propos oziębłości emocjonalnej. To się bardziej opłaca. Na dłuższą metę.  
Gdybym nie była tak sentymentalna, gdybym nie pozwoliła sobie na przywiązanie, gdybym jasno ustaliła granicę (tam wy, tu ja), teraz może nie bolałoby tak bardzo. Chociaż nie można powiedzieć, że byłam w Fabianie zakochana. Strata jednak była trudna do zniesienia mimo tego. Jak dużo gorzej by było, gdybym go kochała?  
Byłam już prawie na progu, kiedy Albus Dumbledore się odezwał.  
\- Wiesz, myślę, że Voldemort uważa bardzo podobnie.  
*  
Dalej leciało z górki. Oni nas, my ich. Ja w nich nauką, strategią i biurokracją, oni w nas czarami. Krok w lewo, krok w prawo; jeden do przodu, jeden w tył. Uprawialiśmy z siłami czarnych dziwaczny taniec, chociaż odkąd Ministerstwo (z drobną pomocą „zakonników”) zdusiło inwazję olbrzymów zanim zdołała się rozpętać na dobre, czarni jakoś przystopowali. Podejrzewałam, że przegrupowywali siły.  
Alice od czasu do czasu odwiedzała mnie w pracy. Zaokrągliła się już wyraźnie i chyba została siłą usadzona za biurkiem zamiast łapać czarnych (z wiatrem we włosach, oczywiście, chociaż ona akurat nosiła włosy obcięte krótko). Aneta łaskawie pozwoliła mi przyjmować „ministerialnych znajomych” w biurze, które znajdowało się poza właściwym Departamentem. Tak więc czasem siadałyśmy, Alice piła mleko z miodem, a ja mocną kawę. Nie przeszkadzała mi, właściwie, i nawet miło się z nią rozmawiało. Pani Longbottom była zdecydowanie jednym z lepszych aurorów w ministerstwie, a miłe usposobienie i zdroworozsądkowe podejście do życia zyskały jej sympatię w szeregach ministerialnych.  
Miała termin pod koniec lipca i widziałam, że bardzo stara się tym nie martwić. Cóż. To nie był wymarzony czas na rodzenie dzieci, ale Alice i Frank przynajmniej pochodzili z czarodziejskich rodzin. Z drugiej jednak strony, byli aurorami. Więc sumie nie miało to większego znaczenia. Powiedziałam jej, że Lily Potter też oczekuje dziecka. Alice nie była zaskoczona.  
\- Tak, wiem. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko. - Korespondujemy. Po mugolsku, korzystając z tych śmiesznych… jak to się… skrzynek pocztowych. To nawet fajna zabawa, chociaż oczekiwanie na odpowiedź jest irytujące.  
Skinęłam głową. Sama korzystałam z mugolskiej poczty, by utrzymywać kontakt z Potterami. Najwyraźniej nie podjęli się jeszcze rzucania Fideliusa - może uznali to za środek ostateczny? zaklęcie nie było łatwe - ale i tak siedzieli ukryci najlepiej, jak się dało. Lupina miałam pod bokiem, Pettigrew został starannie ukryty wśród papierów, dezinformujących donosów i błędnych informacji - gdzieś w Szkocji, o ile dobrze pamiętałam - a Black…  
Cóż, zniknął. Jakby się pod ziemię zapadł. Czasem tylko docierały do mnie opowieści, które mogły być jego działaniem. Ktoś - gdzieś - coś - nie wiadomo, ale był tam latający motocykl, od lat ukochana zabawka Łapy. Podobno również utrzymywał z Potterami korespondencyjny kontakt. Nie zostawiłby ich przecież; nie on, wierny jak pies, w którego się umiał zmienić.  
Potyczki wybuchały już nawet w Londynie i mugole się połapali, że coś jest nie tak. Do Departamentu Tajemnic docierały niepokojące wieści. Zmiany w ustawach, skracanie procedur amnezjatorskich, większa pobłażliwość dla aurorów, którym pozwolono nie brać zakładników, tylko od razu zabijać. Alice, która robiła papierologię za większość swojej grupy (i wciąż przychodziła do mnie pogadać), sama nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć. Zakładnicy, kiedy jeszcze udawało się ich chwytać, nie mówili niczego; wyposażeni przez swoich w Eliksiry Zapomnienia, stawali się bezużyteczni i można było ich oddać na łono społeczeństwa. Było to jednak pewne ryzyko. Recydywa była silna w grupie, z jakiej wywodzili się śmierciożercy.  
Oni nas, my ich…  
Jeszcze niedawno Zakon składał się głównie z młodych gniewnych. Z dzieci, topiących smutki w wódce. Teraz wszyscy, którzy przewijali się przez kwaterę główną, mieli oczy dorosłych, którzy widzieli za dużo. Chlanie na umór się skończyło; osiągnęli już ten etap, kiedy alkohol nie pomagał, a wręcz przeciwnie. Szukali odskoczni w tym, co było na dłuższą metę zdrowsze: wśród bliskich. Podejrzewałam, że małżeństwa zawarte wtedy, w tych mrocznych latach, będą należały do najtrwalszych.  
W marcu Molly urodziła szóstego chłopca, rudego jak ona sama, jej mąż i piątka starszych synów.  
W połowie kwietnia Evan Rosier i Roger Wilkes zostali zabici przez siły aurorskie i byli pierwszymi, których nazwiska podano oficjalnie.  
Pod koniec maja Voldemort brutalnie wymordował rodzinę goblinów koło Nottingham, z powodów, których nikt nie rozumiał.  
W czerwcu udało mi się wyrwać Anecie i Zakonowi tydzień wolnego i uciec do Kalifornii, gdzie rodzice poinformowali mnie, że nawet jeśli w Anglii sytuacja się uspokoi, nie zamierzają wracać.  
Trzydziestego lipca Frank Longbottom przyszedł do kwatery szczęśliwy jak stado motyli z wieścią, że Alice urodziła zdrowego chłopca.  
Drugiego sierpnia przyszedł list od Jamesa Pottera, że mają z Lily syna. Patrzyłam na ten list, napisany drżącą ręką i poznaczony czymś, co mogło być śladami łez. Teoretycznie powinnam chyba coś czuć. Radość. Może dumę. Może, cóż, cokolwiek. Nie czułam jednak niczego poza lekkim smutkiem.  
We wrześniu pojechałam do Hogwartu i odbyłam z dyrektorem długą dyskusję. W tej rozmowie, która w każdej chwili mogłaby stać się kłótnią, streściłam efekt mojej trzyletniej pracy. Wiedziałam, że daję Dumbledore’owi do ręki niebezpieczną broń. Broń z wiedzy, którą wykułam osobiście z tych mizernych surowców, które mi udostępnił. Broń, której czas mógł nadejść w każdej chwili, ale jeszcze chyba nie teraz.  
W listopadzie 1980 na progu kwatery głównej pojawił się Syriusz Black.  
*  
\- Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, Cass. - powiedział Black, siadając za stołem w kuchni.  
\- Ano. - mruknęłam, stawiając przed nim kubek kawy. Kiedy ja go ostatnio widziałam? Kiedy zginęła Dorcas czy jeszcze jakoś później? Nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć.  
\- Co słychać? - zapytał jakoś ostrożnie. Przyjrzałam mu się. Nie wyglądał źle, chociaż wyraźnie nie dosypiał, nie dojadał i za dużo pił. Długie włosy miał, rzecz niezwykła, związane w kucyk na karku. Ubrany całkowicie po mugolsku: w powycierane dżinsy i koszulkę jakiegoś zespołu, ze skórzaną kurtką powieszoną na krześle, wyglądał prawie jak narkoman po odwyku, który zaczyna sobie radzić.  
\- Stara bieda. - odparłam, opierając się biodrem o kuchenny blat. - A u ciebie?  
Uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.  
\- Rogacz poprosił mnie na ojca chrzestnego dla małego Harry’ego. - wyznał. - Nie robili dużej imprezy… tylko my, Huncwoci… - spojrzał jakoś przepraszająco.  
\- Przecież się nie spodziewałam, że mnie zaproszą. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Byłam na chrzcinach małego Neville’a Longbottoma i wystarczyło. Tamta impreza też nie była wielka, ale całkiem przyjemna. Syriusz wymusił na sobie porozumiewawczy uśmiech i błyskawicznie pozwolił mu spłynąć z twarzy.  
\- Martwię się o nich, wiesz? - mruknął.  
\- Wszyscy się martwią o wszystkich, Black. - wzruszyłam ramionami. Spojrzał na mnie bykiem.  
\- Byliście z Prewettem po słowie?  
Poczułam się, jakbym dostała młotem w łeb. Aż usiadłam. Przez chwilę zbierałam myśli i słowa, które mi się zatłoczyły w głowie, usiłując wepchnąć jedne w drugie i nie zwariować. Wreszcie przełknęłam ślinę.  
\- Mogliśmy być. - wykrztusiłam. - Ale nie.  
Pokiwał głową z mądrą miną i wbił wzrok w kubek kawy. Nagle poczułam panikę. On zaraz z czymś wyskoczy; nie mieliśmy kontaktu od miesięcy, ale on zaraz coś powie. Wiem to. Czuję tym siódmym zmysłem - bo szósty zmysł stanowiła magia - że zaraz coś powie, a ja albo zwariuję, albo doprowadzę do szaleństwa jego.  
\- Ty z Dorcas…? - podjęłam ryzyko zanim Black rzucił swoją bombę.  
\- Też mogliśmy być. - głos Syriusza przypominał psie szczeknięcie. - I Dorc chyba nawet tego chciała.  
Niewypowiedziane „ale ja nie bardzo” zawisło w powietrzu i czekało na moją reakcję.  
\- Gdzie teraz mieszkasz? - zapytałam z trudem. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. To nie były słowa, które powinny były paść, ale tym najprawdopodobniej właściwym nie mogłam pozwolić zabrzmieć. Po prostu… nie. W każdym razie, jeszcze nie teraz.  
\- Tu i tam. - odpowiedział tak, jak się spodziewałam. Uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Obserwował mnie uważnie, a zmęczenie grubymi krechami rysowało się na jego twarzy, zwłaszcza wokół ust. Kiedyś Syriusz się ciągle śmiał, a jak się nie śmiał, to nosił taki kpiarski, łobuzerski półuśmieszek, który kochały wszystkie dziewczyny z klasy. - Nie boicie się ataku na kwaterę?  
\- Zaklęcia mylące. - rozbawił mnie nieco tym, że dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał. - Taki… dużo, dużo prostszy Fidelius. Jeśli nie wiesz, że kwatera tu jest, to do niej po prostu nie wejdziesz. Coś jak w Hogwarcie.  
\- Aha.  
Rozmowa nie miała prawa się kleić. On mi nie ufał, i ja też średnio ufałam jemu. Mógł za mną, cytując Lily Potter, „szaleć”, ale zaufanie to była całkiem inna kwestia. A co jak co, ale byłabym chyba niezłym szpiegiem, z tymi moimi wyłączonymi emocjami, zdrowym rozsądkiem i świetną kontrolą nad mimiką. Aż dziwne, że nikt na to nie wpadł wcześniej… dyrektora włączając w tę pulę.  
Chociaż, z drugiej strony, cholera go wiedziała.  
\- Postawię sprawę jasno. - oznajmił nagle Syriusz, odstawiając kubek na stół. - Kiedy to wszystko się skończy… w ten czy inny sposób… chcę, żebyś mi dała chociaż szansę.  
To było tak bardzo nie w jego stylu. To błaganie. Bo błaganie słyszałam w jego głosie, choć na pozór twardym, i widziałam w jego spojrzeniu. Do pierwszej randki z Fabianem pchnął mnie impuls, którego teraz żałowałam, zwłaszcza późno w nocy, kiedy myśli nie dawały mi spać. Wtedy usta wygłosiły słowa, których mózg tam nie umieścił. W tej chwili, kiedy podobną w podtekście prośbę wygłosił Black, impulsu nie było.  
\- Kiedy to wszystko się skończy… - zaczęłam wolno. - Zapytaj mnie jeszcze raz. I weź pod uwagę, że to będzie moja ostateczna decyzja.  
Tchórzyłam. Tchórzyłam jak sto pięćdziesiąt, bo wojna w każdej chwili mogła wybuchnąć z nową siłą i zmieść Wyspy z powierzchni świata. On mógł jutro zginąć, przechodząc przez ulicę; ja mogłam pojutrze zwariować, niedostatecznie ostrożnie obchodząc się z mózgiem w Departamencie Tajemnic. On za tydzień mógł spotkać dziewczynę, która zajmie moje miejsce w jego życiu i z którą będzie szczęśliwy…  
A ja wtedy adoptuję pięć kotów i zostanę starą panną.  
Ostatnia myśl, nieposłuszna i jakby nie moja, zdziwiła mnie nieco.  
\- Niech ci będzie. - burknął Syriusz, ale humor mu się nieco poprawił. Potem konwersacja wreszcie nabrała lekkiego tempa, chociaż kręciła się wokół dwójki kilkumiesięcznych chłopców. Poskarżyłam się nawet Blackowi, że Alice poprosiła mi o niańczenie małego Neville’a w jeden z weekendów listopada, bo oni muszą gdzieś jechać. Nie zapytałam, gdzie. Niespecjalnie chciałam wiedzieć. Black za to zdał mi dość szczegółową relację z tego, jak bardzo James nie ogarnia bycia ojcem.  
\- Nadrabia entuzjazmem. - przyznał jednak Syriusz. - Jak młody podrośnie, a James nieco przywyknie i nauczy się go trzymać właściwym końcem do góry, powinien być niezłym tatą.  
\- Będzie kupował mu klocki i sam się nimi bawił… - to była bardzo przyjemna myśl.  
\- Zapewne. - Łapa zaśmiał się krótko. - Już zaplanował, że na pierwsze urodziny kupi młodemu taką miotłę dziecinną. Znasz to, nie? Latają pięć centymetrów nad podłogą... Rogacz uważa, że młody będzie grał w quidditcha...  
I tak oto rozmowa zeszła na zabawki, rozrywki i sposoby spędzania wolnego czasu. Zanim się obejrzałam, już ubierałam buty i szłam z Syriuszem…  
Na całkowicie mugolską komedię. Kiedy wychodziliśmy już z kina, roześmiani, dotarło do mnie, że wiem, co się dalej stanie. Pójdziemy na drinka i jakieś ciastko. A potem trafimy do kwatery. Na mój materac, między moje książki. Syriusz będzie gwałtowny i chciwy, a ja będę chciała dotrzymać mu kroku. Jego ręce będą twarde i pewne, ze zgrubieniami od prowadzenia motocykla. Jego ciało będzie ciepłe, ładnie wyrzeźbione od ciągłych bójek, zapewne poznaczone śladami ostatniej. Jego oczy będą pełne światła, a wargi miękkie, smakujące papierosami i gumą do żucia.  
Były.  
Po wszystkim, kiedy Syriusz już wychodził, dałam mu lusterko. Wziął, dziękując mi tylko spojrzeniem i krótkim, miękkim pocałunkiem. Patrzyłam przez okno, jak wskakuje na motocykl i kopnięciem odpala silnik. W żołądku miałam bryłę ołowiu.  
*  
Zdawało się, że gówno powoli wylatuje z wentylatora. Sytuacja jakby się uspokajała. Nie miałam pojęcia, czemu to zawdzięczamy, bo raczej nie reformom, ustawom i pozwoleniom, jakie ostatnio produkowało Ministerstwo. Wszystkie statystyki i wszystkie mapy, jakie prowadziłam, sugerowały, że zmierzamy ku szczęśliwemu końcowi. Powoli, z bólem, ze stratami - na szczęście jak dotąd nie było kolejnych śmierci - ale światełko na końcu tunelu przybliżało się i nie były to światła nadjeżdżającego pociągu. Co prawda kilku najcenniejszych „zakonników” siedziało w domach i bawiło dzieci… ale Ministerstwo wreszcie zebrało się w kupę i przystąpiło do poważnej ofensywy, zamiast okopywać się i liczyć straty.  
Potterowie wciąż się wahali przed użyciem Fideliusa. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego. Dopiero w grudniu znów byłam w Hogwarcie, z kolejną listą książek do przeczytania. Wtedy to dyrektor oświecił mnie, że Fidelius się wykrzaczył na jednym z kluczowych momentów podczas testu i że trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Nie powiem, podłamałam się nieco, ale zakasałam rękawy, wzięłam schemat zaklęcia na warsztat i znów zaczęła się kołomyja z grzebaniem w starych książkach i podręcznikach językoznawczych. Miałam jednak to ułatwienie, że w Departamencie posiadałam dostęp do naprawdę imponujących podręczników zaklęciotwórstwa.  
Nic nie mogło być proste. I proste nie było, oczywiście.  
Aneta na stałe przydzieliła mnie do zespołu amortencji. W trybie ekspresowym musiałam więc podciągnąć się z eliksirów i chemii organicznej. W Ministerstwie zapewne mało kto wiedział, że spora część badań w naszej „piwnicy” odbywa się dwutorowo: po czarodziejsku i po mugolsku. W bibliografiach analiz, raportów i sprawozdań pozycje czarodziejskie mieszały się z mugolskimi. W jednej z księgarni akademickich byłam już chyba stałym klientem. Któregoś razu sprzedawczyni zapytała mnie ostrożnie, co studiuję, bo Językoznawstwo ogólne nie pasowało jej do Chemii w mózgu, które kupowałam.  
\- To o chemii to dla kolegi. - wyjaśniłam uroczo i to wystarczyło. Mugole zajmowali się rzeczami, które czarodziejski świat z wdziękiem ignorował, skupiając się na zupełnie innych kwestiach. Dlatego jeden z moich kolegów wybierał się na studia biologiczne na mugolski uniwersytet, a jedna z koleżanek była po mugolskiej psychologii stosowanej.  
Przez cały styczeń wychodziłam z pracy, czując na sobie intensywną woń pergaminu i mokrej od deszczu skórzanej kurtki. Ten ostatni zapach mnie intrygował. Dlaczego? Nie kojarzyłam absolutnie niczego z tą wonią. Pergamin i atrament nie wymagały wyjaśnień, w końcu najszczęśliwsza byłam wśród książek i papierów. I o ile zapach powietrza po deszczu był nawet przyjemny, nie miałam żadnego powodu by wyczuwać go w kontakcie z amortencją.  
Porządnie rąbnęło jakoś w połowie lutego 1981. Fala terroru nasiliła się. Zniknięcia wśród ludności „cywilnej” skoczyły w górę jak szalone, a Ministerstwo straciło głowę i orientację. Do Departamentu Tajemnic dotarły ponaglenia o nowe zaklęcia ofensywne i defensywne, a Aneta rozpisała na wszystkich obowiązkowe nadgodziny. Przez to, że doba jakoś złośliwie nie chciała się wydłużyć, miałam coraz mniej czasu dla Zakonu. Zaklęcie Fideliusa leżało rozgrzebane, ale żywcem nie miałam kiedy się zabrać do wymyślania, co właściwie jest w nim nie tak. Ponownie zaczęłam słyszeć o gwałtownych zgonach i to już nie „tylko” wśród „zakonników” czy ministerialnych: pod nóż na serio dostali się Bogu ducha winni ludzie.  
Zdawało się, że Voldemort skończył przegrupowywanie szeregów i zaatakował z nową siłą. Pod kontrolą śmierciożerców znajdowała się znaczna część kraju. Nie dotarli jeszcze tylko do Cardiff, do Londynu, i do Hogwartu. Ze wszystkich innych zakątków Wielkiej Brytanii docierały do nas nieustanne wieści o zniknięciach, porwaniach, zastraszaniu i terrorze. Przez kwaterę przetaczały się grupy „zakonników”, do i z bitew, skrwawionych i zmęczonych. Zaczęłam tęsknić za spokojnym, trwającym dłużej niż trzy godziny snem.  
Dumbledore nalegał na mojego Fideliusa, Aneta nalegała na moje rekonstrukcje, a ja miałam ochotę rzucić to wszystko w cholerę i wyjechać do Kalifornii.  
Śmierciożercy opanowali Irlandię pod koniec kwietnia.  
W maju o mało co nie wpadłam w zasadzkę śmierciożerców; uratowały mnie moje mugolskie ciuchy i umiejętność udawania amerykańskiego akcentu - i to, że grupa, na którą wpadłam, chyba nie była zbyt bystra. A czatowali niebezpiecznie blisko kwatery głównej. Ktoś musiał im to sypnąć - mieliśmy kreta, to wiedziałam od dawna, i wdrożyłam pewne środki bezpieczeństwa, jak na przykład cyklicznie aktualizowane zaklęcia mylące. Tym, kto nas szpieguje, miał się zająć ktoś inny. Na mojej głowie pozostało utrzymanie kwatery w bezpieczeństwie i robiłam, co mogłam, podkradając ministerialne pomysły.  
Po tej nieudanej zasadzce czarnych Syriusz pojawił się znikąd i dobry tydzień uparcie siedział w kwaterze głównej, jak silnie naburmuszony i zbyt dużo palący pies obronny. Mieliśmy mało czasu na rozmowy, ale nie znaczyło to, że szliśmy spać grzecznie, każde w swoim łóżeczku. Zwykle wystarczyło nam jedno.  
W czerwcu Aneta zlitowała się i puściła mnie na tygodniowy urlop, który w znacznej części przespałam. Kiedy nie nadrabiałam snu, pracowałam nad Fideliusem zła na siebie jak osa, jednym uchem słuchając donosów i plotek. Remus działał w wilkołaczym podziemiu - sypnął się po trzech latach, drań - i kazał mi przysiąc, że nikomu nie powiem. Przysięgłam, bo i komu miałabym mówić? Wszyscy, którzy mogliby zapytać, pewnie wiedzieli. A jeśli nie, Bóg z nimi i krzyżyk na drogę.  
We wrześniu rozegrała się chyba największa bitwa tej wojny - poza Bitwą o Anglię, w której udział brały olbrzymy. Podczas walki o Ulicę Pokątną zginęło kilkunastu aurorów i kilkunastu śmierciożerców. Spędziłam tę noc wpatrzona w lusterka. Puzzle. Starałam się myśleć w kategoriach puzzli, ale nie udawało mi się to zbyt dobrze.  
W Stanach dokonano próby bomby nuklearnej, a ja nie mogłam się pozbyć wrażenia, że to coś znaczy. I że jedno ma coś wspólnego z drugim. Zwłaszcza, że tego samego dnia rąbnęło również w ZSRR. I tak, śledziłam mugolskie wiadomości, już od jakiegoś czasu.  
W połowie października dokonałam próby rzucenia „pustego” Fideliusa w asyście Dumbledore’a i kiedy poczułam „sprzężenie zwrotne” zaklęcia, rozpłakałam się po raz pierwszy od śmierci Fabiana. Dumbledore poklepał mnie po ramieniu, odebrał różdżkę i posadził za biurkiem, na którym pojawił się dzbanek herbaty i talerz ciastek.  
\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Cassandro. - oznajmił następnie. - Coś, co chciałbym, żebyś zachowała w tajemnicy.  
Wytarłam nos.  
\- Słucham. - powiedziałam, walcząc z czkawką.  
\- Popatrz tutaj.  
Spojrzałam. Dyrektor stał koło biurka z myślodsiewnią w rękach. Pochwycił moje spojrzenie i skinął głową w stronę naczynia. Posłusznie opuściłam oczy i zobaczyłam stojącą na powierzchni białej mgiełki kobiecą postać o rozczochranych włosach, w wielkich okularach i otuloną kilkoma zwiewnymi szalami. Mówiła coś ochrypłym, ciężkim głosem. Wytarłam nos ponownie i wsłuchałam się.  
\- _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_  
Zerwałam się na równe nogi.  
\- To dlatego… - wyjąkałam. - To po to… o Boże! Ale to znaczy, że…  
\- Tak. - Dumbledore machnął różdżką na wspomnienie, które zapadło się z powrotem w mgłę jego własnych myśli.  
\- Ale który to z nich? - zadałam pierwsze pytanie, jakie wpadło mi do głowy. Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- No, bo… - zastanowiłam się. „Siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca”… „Oparli mu się trzykrotnie”… - Do opisu pasuje dwóch chłopców. - powiedziałam wolno. - A w każdym razie tak mi się wydaje, mogę to jeszcze sprawdzić. Mały Ron Weasley odpada, urodził się w marcu… ale Alice Longbottom i Lily Potter urodziły swoich pod koniec lipca. I obie pasują do opisu. Więc… który to z nich?  
Dumbledore przypatrywał mi się znad okularów-połówek.  
\- Myślę, Cassandro… - powiedział cicho. - Że to jest bardzo dobre pytanie.  
\- Musimy ich ukryć. - zdecydowałam. - Obu. Jak najszybciej. Fidelius jest gotowy, a w każdym razie bardziej gotowy nie będzie, choćbym stanęła na głowie i poleciała na Marsa. Trzeba im powiedzieć. Teraz.  
\- Masz gdzieś to zaklęcie czujnikowe? - zainteresował się dyrektor, zapewne tylko pozornie bez związku.  
\- Mam.  
\- Zostaw mi je. I dziękuję ci. Zrobię, co będę mógł.  
Pokiwałam wolno głową. Wzięłam torebkę i skierowałam się do wyjścia. W progu odwróciłam się jeszcze. Siódmy zmysł dawał mi do zrozumienia, że coś się stało bezpowrotnie i to, czego się właśnie dowiedziałam, jest nawet ważniejsze niż się wydaje.  
\- Jakby co… - powiedziałam cicho. - Będę na posterunku.  
Dumbledore skinął głową.  
\- Będę o tym pamiętał.  
Dwa dni później do kwatery wpadł James Potter, jak po ogień. Ostatnie kilka miesięcy żyli na walizkach, przenosząc się z miejsca na miejsce w próbie pozostania przy życiu. To, że wreszcie mogli się ukryć w spokoju, a nie w ruchu, wyraźnie sprawiło mu ulgę. Wyściskał mnie za wszystkie czasy, sprzedał milion plotek o synu i żonie i wyraźnie chciał mi powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Nie zdobył się jednak.  
\- I, wiesz, dzięki. - powiedział tylko, wstając z krzesła  
\- Za co? - zapytałam, chociaż wiedziałam, za co.  
\- Za Fideliusa. - czyżby było mu z jakiegoś powodu głupio? - Akurat kiedy go potrzebowaliśmy.  
\- I? Już po sprawie?  
\- Tak. - Potter wyszczerzył się i przez chwilę wyglądał jak dawny Huncwot, którego pamiętałam z Hogwartu. - To znaczy, prawie. Wszystko klepnięte, jutro lecimy z tym koksem.  
\- I kogo wybraliście? - zainteresowałam się mimochodem.  
\- Eee… - Potter jakby zawahał się lekko, ale chwila minęła zanim zdołałam ją porządnie chwycić. - Łapę. A kogo innego?  
Skinęłam wolno głową. James wyszczerzył się do mnie ponownie, znów mnie uściskał i skierował się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Potter?  
Odwrócił się.  
\- No?  
Milczałam przez chwilę, starając się ubrać w słowa to mgliste wrażenie, że od tego, co powiem, może dużo zależeć. James czekał cierpliwie. Coś musiałam mieć w twarzy czy w oczach, że nie próbował mnie poganiać ani uśmiechnąć się przepraszająco i pójść w diabły.  
\- Jesteście pewni, że dobrze wybraliście? - zapytałam wreszcie. James przytaknął, patrząc na mnie dziwnie. - Dobra. Powodzenia.  
\- Dzięki. - uśmiechnął się szeroko. Już łapał za klamkę, ale jeszcze się odwrócił. - Napiszemy do ciebie, jak poszło. - obiecał. - Mugolska poczta to jednak zabawna rzecz.  
Nie zdążyli.


	3. Chapter 3

Noc Duchów spędzałam w kwaterze, przykuta do _The Large Scale Structure of Spacetime_. Bo ile można było żyć zaklęciotwórstwem i chemią mózgu? A mugolski fizyk, autor tej publikacji, zarażał naprawdę fascynującymi problemami. Zrozumienie tekstu wymagało ekwilibrystyki umysłowej, której nie chciałam sobie odpuścić.  
Tuż po dwudziestej trzeciej rozpętało się piekło.  
Lusterko Potterów rozbłysło alarmującą czerwienią.  
Lusterko Dumbledore’a rozbłysło błękitem.  
Lusterko Blacka pociemniało gwałtownie, jakby jego bliźniak się stłukł. Cisnęłam książką przez pokój i złapałam lusterko Dumbledore’a.  
\- Cassandra! - nigdy nie słyszałam dyrektora tak zdenerwowanego. - Co się stało?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia! - zimna kropla potu spływała mi po kręgosłupie. - Alarm u Potterów. Black nie odpowiada. Gdzie oni są?  
\- W Dolinie Godryka. Wysyłam tam Hagrida. Zostań w kontakcie.  
\- Tak jest. - powiedziałam. Ledwo odłożyłam jego lusterko, już łapałam do ręki następne. Krok po kroku informowałam każdego, że coś się stało - a wiedziałam, że to coś bardzo złego, skoro lusterko Potterów rozbłysło tak jasno.  
Krótko po północy do moich drzwi załomotał Black. Kiedy mu otworzyłam, wpadł do kwatery jak burza, przeleciał wszystkie pomieszczenia i wrócił do mnie, tkwiącej jak posąg w progu, przy otwartych drzwiach.  
\- Gdzie jest Pettigrew? - zagrzmiał.  
\- Nie wiem! - jęknęłam. - Co się dzieje?  
\- James i Lily nie żyją.  
Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Musiałam oprzeć się o ścianę.  
\- Hagrid zabrał małego. - dodał Syriusz, a jego głos zrobił się nieprzyjemnie głuchy.  
\- Zdradziłeś ich…? - szepnęłam. Spojrzał na mnie jak na kretynkę.  
\- Nie ja, idiotko! - warknął. - To Peter! Peter był ich Strażnikiem, nie ja! I to był, kurwa mać, mój pomysł!  
Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Gapiłam się na niego, zaszokowana. Jak to? Peter był Strażnikiem? Ten słabeusz, za którego nie dałabym złamanego knuta, gdyby stanął w obliczu jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa? Peter, który dawał się nabrać na wszystkie, nie wiadomo jak głupie żarty? Peter, który nigdy nie wyszedł z zajęć eliksirów bez oparzenia, który własną różdżkę wbijał sobie w nos podczas lekcji zaklęć, który nie wykazywał choćby śladu naturalnego talentu do, cóż, do niczego, i który nie nadrabiał tego choćby pilnością? Co strzeliło Jamesowi do łba, że się na to zgodził?  
\- Uspokójmy się. - powiedziałam wolno. - Pomyślmy przez chwilę.  
\- Nie mam czasu na myślenie. - Syriusz wbił palce we włosy. - Namierz mi Pettigrew. Ale już!  
Drgnęłam, zaskoczona jego gwałtownością.  
\- To nie takie łatwe…  
\- W dupie to mam, bierz się!  
No to się wzięłam. Wydobyłam spod książek mapę Wielkiej Brytanii i zabrałam się za czarowanie. Dawno nie uprawiałam takiej magii, szło mi to więc nieco opornie. A Syriusz, krążący za mną jak zraniony wilk, wcale nie pomagał. Gdyby Remus był na miejscu - ale go nie było, bo siedział gdzieś na północy w sprawach Zakonu - poprosiłabym go o pomoc. Musiałam jednak radzić sobie sama. Znaleźć ten ślad na aurze, który pozostawał po Zaklęciu Fideliusa... znaleźć jeden odcień w całej feerii barw.  
\- Exeter. - wymruczałam wreszcie, a głowa mnie bolała do pęknięcia. - Nie powiem ci teraz więcej, musisz go sam znaleźć. Zaklęcia bliskoczujnikowe masz opanowane?  
\- Dzięki. - porwał płaszcz i już leciał do drzwi. Zdołałam chwycić go za rękę.  
\- Łapa… - zaczęłam i utknęłam. Patrzył na mnie, a w oczach miał głuchą, zapiekłą wściekłość. Przełknęłam ślinę. - Spróbuję coś uściślić. - bąknęłam. - Miej lusterko na wierzchu.  
\- Dobra. - wyrwał mi rękę, otworzył drzwi i zniknął. Stałam w korytarzu, wstrząsana dreszczem, a migrena pulsowała mi w głowie. Dopiero głębokie brzdęknięcie aktywowanego lusterka zwróciło moją uwagę.  
Była pierwsza trzydzieści.  
\- Tak? - rzuciłam w błyskającą niebiesko taflę.  
\- Hagrid cię odwiedzi. - powiedział Dumbledore po drugiej stronie. - Wygląda na to, że Voldemort nie żyje. Teleportuję się na miejsce, żeby sprawdzić, co się da. Zajmij się Harrym, dobrze? Sprawdź, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Dam ci znać, co dalej, jak tylko się zorientuję w sytuacji.  
\- Tak jest. - powiedziałam martwo. Dlaczego ja? To pytanie uparcie tłukło mi się po głowie już od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Nie byłam z Potterami blisko. Ba, nie byłam z Syriuszem specjalnie blisko. Dlaczego wszystko zdawało się kręcić wokół mnie, a przynajmniej bardzo blisko mojej osoby?  
Hagrid zjawił się tuż po trzeciej, z kwilącym zawiniątkiem w ramionach. Hagrid płakał, chociaż starał się nie robić tego za głośno. Usadziłam go w swoim pokoju, pośpiesznie odgruzowawszy materac z książek ciśniętych nań tymczasowo, nie próbując nawet odebrać mu małego Harry’ego. Hagrid zawsze lubił Jamesa i Lily, pewnie nawet podczas wojny zdołali utrzymać kontakt.  
Noc spędziłam obok nich, wpatrzona w lusterka. Zakon komunikował się między sobą, ale ja tylko patrzyłam i słuchałam, pozwalając przepływać tej komunikacji przez ręce. Po ósmej wyszłam na chwilę do sklepu po coś do jedzenia, w tym mleko dla małego Harry’ego. Kiedy wróciłam, w progu kwatery sztywno tkwił Severus Snape i gapił się na mnie nieprzyjaźnie.  
\- A ty co tu robisz? - zapytałam zmęczonym tonem. Nawet nie chciało mi się sięgać po różdżkę.  
\- Czarny Pan nie żyje. - oznajmił Snape, jakby to była wielka rewelacja.  
\- I co, chcesz przejść na naszą stronę? - ziewnęłam. Snape spojrzał na mnie krzywo. Wyglądał prawie tragicznie, jakby dopiero co wyczołgał się z grobu, i zdołał jedynie pobieżnie otrzepać ubranie z ziemi.  
\- Mam ci przekazać to. - warknął Snape, wyciągając rękę do przodu. Z pięści - nieco drżącej - wystawały mu dwie różdżki. O mało co nie upuściłam torby z zakupami. Wolno, jak we śnie, przyjęłam różdżki Jamesa i Lily Potter. - Dyrektor powiedział, że gdzieś je przechowasz. W… bezpiecznym miejscu.  
Spojrzałam na Snape’a - pierwszy raz tak naprawdę. Był blady, jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, pod oczami miał tak ciemne kręgi, jakby dostał od kogoś porządny oklep. Był również chudy jak wieszak na ubrania, czarna szata zwisała mu z ramion niemal jak całun pogrzebowy.  
\- A więc i my mieliśmy kreta u tamtych… - powiedziałam cicho.  
\- To był Black, prawda? - Snape mnie zignorował. Milczałam, patrząc na niego tępo. Odczekał jakieś dwadzieścia sekund zanim warknął głucho i poszedł sobie, zeskakując ze stopni. Weszłam do środka. Musiałam się zająć rozdygotanym półolbrzymem i rocznym malcem, drącym się wniebogłosy. Na szczęście mój zdrowy rozsądek nie spał i kupiłam pieluchy dziecięce.  
\- Powinienem sprawdzić, co u pana psora… - powiedział Hagrid na mój widok.  
\- Możesz małego tu zostawić. - odpowiedziałam z lekkim wahaniem. No dobra, chyba dam sobie radę przez kilka godzin. Młody nie wyglądał na ruchliwe dziecko - może tylko nieco hałaśliwe. Pewnie wyczuwał, że coś się stało. Hagrid podziękował mi ochryple i wyszedł, kuląc się mocno w drzwiach.  
Usiadłam na materacu, biorąc Harry’ego na kolana. Był taki drobny i kruchy w moich ramionach. Na czole miał dziwną kreskę blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Korzystając z tego, że chłopiec zasnął, przyjrzałam się tej bliźnie bliżej.  
Oj, coś czuję, że będę miała mnóstwo naukowej roboty już niedługo…  
\- Wiesz, co zrobiłeś? - szepnęłam w stronę malca. - Pokonałeś najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów. Całkiem sam…  
Błysnęło jedno z lusterek. Dedalus Diggle.  
\- To prawda? - ryknął, ledwo się zgłosiłam.  
\- Ciszej! - syknęłam. - I tak, to prawda.  
Diggle wydał z siebie serię bardzo niecenzuralnych dźwięków i rozłączył się. Westchnęłam ciężko. Korzystając z faktu, że Harry spał smacznie, wzięłam się do żmudnego procesu lokalizowania Pettigrew. Nie miałam powodów wątpić, że Syriusz powiedział mi prawdę. Miało to sens.  
Primo: pomysł zrobienia z Glizdogona Strażnika Tajemnicy miał pewną pokręconą logikę. Nikt by się nie spodziewał, że takiemu słabeuszowi powierzono tak ważną kwestię. Był to dokładnie takiego typu pomysł, jakiego spodziewałam się po Syriuszu. Tak, Peter mógł być Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów.  
Secundo: zdrada nie leżała w naturze Syriusza. Forma animaga miała swoje źródło w głębokiej podświadomości ludzkiej, a w naszej kulturze pies zawsze był kojarzony z lojalnością. Syriusz był wierny Potterom i prędzej dałby się pokroić żywcem niż naraziłby ich na krzywdę.  
Tertio: nikt nie byłby w stanie przez dziesięć lat udawać wielkiej przyjaźni, by potem zniszczyć ją w tak całkowicie wyrwany z kontekstu sposób. To byłoby zwyczajnie głupie. Jeśli Syriusz faktycznie chciałby zdradzić Potterów, zrobiłby to już dawno. Miał setki okazji wystawić ich śmierciożercom, gdyby faktycznie był po ich stronie.  
Jakoś koło południa Harry się obudził. Nastąpiło kilka bardzo aktywnych godzin, wypełnionych karmieniem małego, bieganiem za nim po całej kwaterze i wreszcie zabawianiem smarkacza pokazem kolorowych motylków, które udało mi się wyczarować. Młody dał się zmęczyć dopiero dobrze po siódmej wieczorem, kiedy po prostu padł jak kłoda na materac i zasnął.  
Brzęknęło lusterko Dumbledore’a. Odebrałam.  
\- Wygląda na to, że Voldemort faktycznie zginął. - powiedział dyrektor. - Dom Potterów się całkiem zawalił. Co z Harrym?  
\- Śpi. - odparłam cicho. - Hagrid pojechał sprawdzić, co u pana. Panie dyrektorze… co dalej?  
\- Na razie zostań na posterunku. - polecił Dumbledore. - Pilnuj Harry’ego. Hagrid przyjedzie za jakiś czas zabrać go od ciebie, podejrzewam, że do godziny, może dwóch. Zainstalujemy go u siostry Lily, tam mu będzie dobrze. Później polecę do Ministerstwa. Na pewno trwa tam niesamowity kocioł. Będę cię informował.  
Chciałam go zapytać, czym sobie zasłużyłam na ten zaszczyt, ale nie zdążyłam. Rozłączył się. Odłożyłam więc lusterko i przytuliłam Harry’ego nieco mocniej. Dochodziła dwudziesta. Po niecałej godzinie wrócił Hagrid, wciąż pochlipujący. Wziął ode mnie na pół śpiącego Harry’ego i wyszedł, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Usłyszałam tylko znany mi doskonale ryk motoru. Chwiejnie wróciłam do biurka i padłam. Zasnęłam, jakby mi ktoś wyłączył światło. Śniłam o jakichś pogoniach, o samochodach mugolskiej policji i licznych teleportacjach, następujących jedna po drugiej.  
Obudziłam się koło dziewiątej, już drugiego listopada, i zdjęła mnie panika. Chwyciłam pierwszą z brzegu kurtkę, złapałam różdżkę i, niewiele myśląc, teleportowałam się do Exeter. Ustawiwszy naprędce różdżkę na Syriusza - z którym rozmawiałam wcale nie tak dawno, powinno pójść jak po maśle - rzuciłam szybkie zaklęcie lokalizujące. Z Peterem ten numer by nie przeszedł, zamieniłam z nim w życiu może z dwieście słów, z czego ostatnie jeszcze w Hogwarcie; udało mi się zlokalizować go w Exeter tylko dlatego, że szukałam resztek aury Strażnika Tajemnicy. A jeśli moje teorie rozpadu zaklęć były poprawne, ślady takie utrzymywały się nie dłużej niż dwanaście godzin.  
Syriusza udało mi się zlokalizować błyskawicznie. Dopadłam go w tłumie.  
\- Cass. - zdumiał się wyraźnie na mój widok. W oczach wciąż miał tę przerażającą, zapiekłą wściekłość. - Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Powstrzymuję cię przed popełnieniem głupstwa. - wydyszałam. - Błagam cię, zastanów się chociaż przez chwilę, co ty właściwie chcesz zrobić…  
\- To, co należy. - odparł Syriusz zimno. - Zabić go.  
\- Ale…  
\- Tam!  
Zanim zdołałam podjąć jakąkolwiek akcję, Syriusz rzucił się w przód. Usłyszałam krótki, zduszony pisk i gwałtowny huk teleportacji, za którym zaraz podążył następny. Jęknęłam. Teoretycznie znałam sposób na podążenie śladem teleportacji, ale było to tak niebezpieczne…  
\- A jebać! - warknęłam, ściągając na siebie uwagę kilkunastu mugoli. Rzuciłam się w przód. Najwyżej będę miała w pracy kłopoty.  
Podążanie za śladem teleportacji zaprowadziło mnie w szczere pole. Niech to szlag! Jednak zaklęcie odkrywkowe ujawniło dwa świeżutkie ślady, wiodące gdzieś w stronę Bristolu. Całkiem ich pogrzało? Będą się tak ścigać przez całą Anglię, aż obaj padną ze zmęczenia - Pettigrew zapewne pierwszy? Wylądowawszy, o mało co nie wpadłam pod samochód. Syriusz stał niedaleko, rozglądając się wściekle. Na mój widok zaklął.  
\- Zgubiłem go. - warknął.  
\- Spokojnie. - usiłowałam złapać oddech. - Znajdziemy go.  
\- O ile nie schowa się pod śmierciożerczą kieckę!  
\- Uspokój się, Black, do cholery. - zdenerwowałam się nie na żarty. - Myślę, że czarni sami nie wiedzą, co robić. Zejdźmy z tej ulicy.  
Chwyciłam go za rękę i poholowałam przed siebie, byle dalej od coraz bardziej zaciekawionych mugoli. Tyle dobrze, że oboje nosiliśmy mugolskie ciuchy. Black klął pod nosem, ale nie próbował się wyrwać. Chyba nieco ochłonął.  
\- Co z Harrym? - zapytał po chwili, kiedy zatrzymałam się przed jakimś barem.  
\- Dumbledore zainstaluje go u jakiejś rodziny Lily. - odparłam nieuważnie.  
\- U Dursleyów?!  
\- Nie wiem, możliwe.  
\- Oszalał!  
\- Syriusz…!  
Ale Black już wyrwał mi rękę. Z kieszeni, plącząc się nieco, wydobył różdżkę i o mało jej nie upuścił. Rzucił zaklęcie tak szybko, że nie zdołałam nawet krzyknąć. Poczułam chwilową, lecz wszechogarniającą dezorientację. Czym prędzej oparłam się o ścianę. Doszłam do siebie dobre kilkanaście minut później i momentalnie ogarnęła mnie wściekłość: skurwiel rzucił na mnie Confundusa!  
Niewiele myśląc, ponownie skorzystałam z zaklęcia „wskaż mi!” i ruszyłam za wskazaniem. Nie zaszłam daleko. Kilka przecznic dalej zrobiło się zbiegowisko, wiele osób krzyczało w panice. Słyszałam również coś, co mogło być tylko wieloma aportacjami. Wściekłość rozmyła się w przerażeniu, podczas gdy rzuciłam się biegiem w stronę największego tłumu. Korzystając z łokci i zaklęć, nie przejmując się już niczym, przedarłam się przez tłum. Dostrzegłam…  
Wielki krater w ulicy, jak po wybuchu gazu.  
Krew i szmaty, które chyba kiedyś były człowiekiem.  
Syriusza, z twarzą poznaczoną bryzgami krwi, zanoszącego się na wpół szalonym śmiechem.  
Korneliusza Knota, zastępcę szefa Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof, w asyście kilkunastu aurorów. Rzuciłam się naprzód i zostałam złapana przez jednego z aurorów, młodzika, którego nie znałam nawet z twarzy.  
\- Puszczaj! - ryknęłam na niego, bladego z przejęcia. - Puść mnie, do cholery!  
Auror trzymał jednak mocno. Poprzez zbiegowisko widziałam sylwetkę Syriusza, wciąż zanoszącego się śmiechem tuż nad wielkim kraterem jak po wybuchu gazu. Aurorzy zbliżali się do niego ostrożnie, z wyciągniętymi różdżkami.  
\- SYRIUSZ! - ryknęłam ile sił w płucach, ale nie słyszał mnie.  
\- Zna go pani? - zainteresował się nagle trzymający mnie za łokcie auror. Zignorowałam go.  
\- BLACK! - wrzasnęłam ponownie, z identycznym skutkiem. Szarpnęłam się mocniej, ale auror był stanowczo zbyt silny. Obserwowałam więc tylko bezsilnie, jak grupa ministerialnych obezwładnia Łapę, nie cackając się z nim zupełnie, wyłamuje mu z garści różdżkę i pakuje w kajdanki.  
\- Pójdzie pani ze mną. - oznajmił mu auror prosto w ucho stanowczym tonem. Spróbowałam nabrać powietrza w płuca i nawet mi się udało nie zwymiotować. Grupa aurorów, trzymająca Syriusza, zniknęła z ulicy, a wśród tłumu dostrzegłam amnezjatorów, już rozpoczynających procedury porządkowe.  
\- Słyszy mnie pani? - auror potrząsnął mną lekko.  
\- Słyszę. - odparłam, próbując się uspokoić. - I pójdę z panem, o ile puści pan mój łokieć. Albo chociaż pozwoli krwi dopłynąć do rąk.  
Auror, niepewnie, poluzował uścisk. Żółtodziób. Jakbym miała złe zamiary, mogłabym go wtedy obezwładnić bez większego problemu. Nie próbowałam tego jednak. Wygrzebałam z kieszeni chustkę i wytarłam nos. Następnie z innej kieszeni wydobyłam identyfikator niewymownego i podsunęłam mu pod nos. Auror zazezował, usiłując zobaczyć drobne literki. Następnie zbladł jeszcze bardziej.  
\- P-przepraszam, pani Bennet. - wyjąkał. - Ale sama pani wie...  
\- Panno Bennet. - poprawiłam go zimno. Serce wciąż waliło mi jak młotem, ale już nad sobą panowałam. - I tak, wiem. I tak, znam tego człowieka. Podobnie jak większość naszego rocznika z Hogwartu.  
\- Będę musiał prosić panią na przesłuchanie...  
Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Młody smark, pewnie młodszy ode mnie. Wyglądał jakby był świeżo po uniwerku i bardzo chciał być gdzieś indziej. Chyba naprawdę wierzył w to, co właśnie powiedział. Ja miałam wątpliwości. Kiedy już sprawa nabierze lekkiego rozpędu - czyli mniej więcej do jutrzejszego wieczoru - okaże się, że świadkowie będą zbędni, a Syriusz najbliższym teleportem zostanie odstawiony do Azkabanu.  
Nie pomyliłam się wiele. Kiedy dotarłam do Departamentu następnego dnia, uzbrojona w jakieś bzdurne wytłumaczenie, Aneta już miała nowiny.  
\- Dopadli Blacka. - oznajmiła mi swoim zwykłym, suchym tonem, ale widziałam, że jest zadowolona. Skinęłam głową, odwieszając torebkę na oparcie krzesła. - Został uznany winnym morderstwa, a także udzielania pomocy Sama-Wiesz-Komu podczas wojny. Skazali go na dożywocie.  
Wypuściłam z rąk papiery, które właśnie wyjęłam z torby.  
\- Już? - zapytałam w szoku. - Przecież nie minął nawet jeden dzień...  
\- A ty skąd wiesz?  
\- Byłam tam. - odparłam, klęknąwszy. Zebrałam papiery na mniej więcej kupę i zaczęłam je wyrównywać. Aneta umilkła. I milczała przez chwilę, obserwując mnie uważnie.  
\- Czy coś cię łączy z Blackiem? - zapytała wreszcie. - Sama rozumiesz, muszę to wiedzieć.  
Wolno odłożyłam teczkę z papierami na biurko. Odgarnęłam włosy z twarzy i spojrzałam Anecie Simmengton prosto w oczy.  
\- Nie. - powiedziałam. - Byłam w Bristolu w… sprawach prywatnych. - nie było to moje najlepsze kłamstwo, ale na razie musiało wystarczyć. Coś lepszego wymyślę później.  
\- Co czułaś w Sali Amortencji, kiedy cię przyjmowałam do pracy?  
\- A co to w ogóle za pytanie?! - zdenerwowałam się.  
\- Chyba jedno z prostszych. - Aneta wzruszyła ramionami. Zaklęłam w duchu.  
\- Pergamin. - odparłam ze złością. - Atrament. I tą woń, jaka się unosi nad basenem tuż po czyszczeniu mugolskimi środkami.  
\- Co? - zgłupiała Aneta. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
\- Rodzice w Kalifornii mają basen przy domu. - wyjaśniłam. - I tata czyści go osobiście, po mugolsku.  
Aneta wolno pokiwała głową.  
\- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. - stwierdziła. - Nie zrób niczego głupiego. - dodała jakby po namyśle.  
\- A zdarzyło mi się to kiedyś? - zainteresowałam się ironicznie. Aneta potrząsnęła głową w geście rezygnacji i zajęła się swoją robotą. Zgarnęłam papiery i poszłam do właściwego Departamentu. Nie przepadałam za początkową karuzelą, ale wreszcie do niej przywykłam. Odczekałam, aż pokój się uspokoi, i otworzyłam drzwi do Sali Amortencji kluczem, który mieli jedynie pracownicy tego zespołu.  
Fontanna nic się nie zmieniła odkąd tu przyszłam. Wciąż imponującymi łukami wypluwała eliksir w górę, a para unosiła się nad całością w charakterystycznych spiralach. Powietrze pachniało atramentem i pergaminem, oraz tą tajemniczą wonią deszczu moczącego skórzaną kurtkę i asfalt. Westchnęłam głęboko.  
Zamknęłam drzwi i wyjęłam z wewnętrznej kieszeni lusterko Dumbledore’a. Wywołałam dyrektora prawie pewna, że nie odpowie. Odpowiedział po pięciu sekundach.  
\- Niech pan dyrektor coś zrobi. - poprosiłam cicho. - Łapa jest niewinny.  
\- Nie wierzysz w winę Syriusza Blacka? - zapytał dyrektor poważnie, patrząc mi w oczy. Pokiwałam głową.  
\- To nielogiczne. - powiedziałam. - Syriusz wiele zrobił, by ochronić Potterów. James był dla niego jak brat, bardziej, niż Regulus. Zdrada nigdy nie leżała w naturze Syriusza. No i nie mam żadnych twardych dowodów, tylko zasłyszane domysły i oskarżenia, same spekulacje. Jak dla mnie, to stanowczo za mało. - urwałam. Pociągnęłam nosem. - To był Peter Pettigrew, proszę pana. - powiedziałam. - To on pracował dla Voldemorta.  
Dumbledore patrzył na mnie ze współczuciem.  
\- Jednak są dowody. - powiedział łagodnie. - Działania Syriusza podczas całego konfliktu... I w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Wedle mojej najlepszej wiedzy, to on był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów. Wszyscy to wiedzą, James tak mówił. A ty, Cassandro, w tej kwestii nie jesteś najlepszym źródłem.  
\- Co chce pan przez to powiedzieć?!  
\- Rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz, by Syriusz okazał się niewinny. - ciągnął dyrektor, jakby mnie nie słyszał. - Ale pozwolę sobie myśleć, że wiem nieco więcej niż ty. I wiele wskazuje jednak na to, że to Syriusz popełnił ten straszny błąd…  
Cisnęłam lusterkiem o podłogę i, dla pewności, z całej siły walnęłam obcasem w odłamki.  
*  
I to był już prawie koniec. Ostatnie fale uderzały o brzeg.  
W połowie listopada Frank i Alice Longbottomowie zostali zaatakowani i uprowadzeni przez grupę śmierciożerców, oszalałą z rozpaczy po utracie szefa. Czarni torturowali Longbottomów, by ci zdradzili im, gdzie teraz podziewa się Czarny Pan. To, że to była wiedza nieposiadana przez nikogo, śmierciożerców nie interesowało.  
Alice i Frank zostali uratowani z rąk czarnych przez grupę uderzeniową pod przywództwem Kinsgleya Shacklebolta. Uzdrowiciele w szpitalu świętego Munga powiedzieli w wywiadzie dla Proroka Codziennego, że aurorzy spóźnili się o jakieś dwie-trzy godziny. Gdyby przybyli na miejsce wcześniej, Longbottomów dałoby się uratować.  
Oboje oszaleli.  
W Boże Narodzenie Dumbledore oficjalnie rozwiązał Zakon. Spotkaliśmy się wtedy ostatni raz. Wszyscy ci, którzy ocaleli. Oddali mi swoje alarmowe lusterka, nie prosząc w zamian o takie zwykłe. Zebrałam zwierciadełka, nie próbując nawet proponować, by je zatrzymali. Nie rozmawiałam z dyrektorem. Czułam, że padłyby wtedy słowa, jakich nie dałoby się cofnąć ani puścić w zapomnienie.  
Kiedy dawny Zakon Feniksa rozszedł się do domów, zaczęłam pakowanie moich książek. Remus, który wciąż tu ze mną mieszkał, obserwował mnie jakiś czas z progu. Nie powiedział jednak niczego, po prostu poszedł do siebie. Odkąd wrócił z północy kraju, właściwie się nie odzywał. Do nikogo. Nie próbowałam nawiązywać rozmowy - wyraźnie sobie tego nie życzył. W ciągu kilku dni stracił wszystkich bliskich przyjaciół, w ten czy inny sposób.  
Następne kilkanaście dni spędziłam jedną nogą w mugolskim świecie, załatwiając papiery związane z moim powrotem do domu rodziców.  
Wreszcie, w noworoczny wieczór, wywiozłam ostatni karton książek. Wróciłam po ostatnią walizkę ubrań i zastałam w swoim biurze kartkę, napisaną przez Remusa. Wyjechał. Bez pożegnania. Ale nie zdziwiłam się. Zmięłam kartkę w kulę i wcisnęłam do kieszeni. Ostatni raz obeszłam mieszkanie, sprawdzając wszystkie zakamarki. Z jednej z szuflad wywlokłam starą kartkę, która jakiś czas wisiała na moich drzwiach. PORZUĆCIE WSZELKĄ NADZIEJĘ WY, KTÓRZY TU WCHODZICIE, WIĘC LEPIEJ NIE WCHODŹCIE. KRÓLESTWO MAMUŚKI BENNET.  
\- Och, James. - westchnęłam, czując w gardle wyraźną śliwkę. Starannie złożyłam kartkę i wsunęłam ją do bocznej kieszeni walizki. Wróciłam do swojego biura i stanęłam w progu.  
A więc…  
Koniec.  
Tak po prostu. Stałam w swoim pokoju, już wysprzątanym z książek, które spokojnie czekały na rozpakowanie w domu moich rodziców. Nie zamierzali wracać z Kalifornii, mogłam się spokojnie wprowadzać i urządzić bibliotekę we wszystkich zbędnych mi pokojach. Jednak stojąc tu, naprzeciwko biurka przy którym spędziłam sporą część ostatnich trzech lat, czułam się jakbym właśnie opuszczała dom, a nie do niego wracała.  
Na blacie biurka wyraźnie jaśniały równe rzędy prostokątów. Dotknęłam jednego palcem. Lusterka. Zbite, starannie zniszczone, wszystkie uaktywnione komplety, jakie tylko miałam i zdołałam odzyskać. Te jeszcze nieaktywne czekały na rozpakowanie wraz z książkami. Czy był ktoś, komu chciałabym dać takie lusterko? Teraz? Kiedy było po wszystkim?  
Nikt nie przychodził mi na myśl.  
Longbottomowie dogorywali w Mungu. Potterowie nie żyli. Black siedział. Lupin wyjechał.  
Postanowiłam oddać lusterka dyrektorowi. Może się przydadzą w Hogwarcie.  
Chwyciłam walizkę z ubraniami i wolno wyszłam z pokoju. Minęłam drugi i trzeci (ten do chorowania i ten zapasowy) oraz klitkę Remusa. Zajrzałam jeszcze do kuchni, nienaturalnie czystej, wyczyszczonej na wysoki połysk. Westchnęłam. Zajrzałam do lodówki - pusta, nawet światełko nie zamrugało, odłączone od prądu. Nie miałam tu nic więcej do zrobienia. Koordynacja skończona. Puzzle ułożone. Cassandra Bennet mogła zejść z posterunku. Skierowałam się więc do wyjścia, po drodze wyjmując różdżkę.  
Siatka czarów na futrynie niemal zamigotała do mnie. Wyczuwałam ją siódmym zmysłem. Zakładałam ją z Dumbledore’em i Remusem, a potem wielokrotnie udoskonalałam, naprawiałam, testowałam nowe zaklęcia. Czułam pewien sentyment do tej pajęczyny zaklęć, uroków i przeciwuroków. Jednak co obietnica to obietnica. Kwatera główna musiała zniknąć. Całkowicie. Przekroczyłam próg jakbym przekraczała Rubikon, odwróciłam się i uniosłam różdżkę.  
Gwałtownie starłam nadgarstkiem pojedynczą łzę, która uciekła mi spod rzęs.  
Sentymenty. Emocje, przekonania i odczucia.  
Nazywam się Cassie Bennet i chcę być socjopatką.  
Nabrałam powietrza i wypowiedziałam ostatnie zaklęcie, jakie miało tu paść:  
\- _Finite incantatem_.


End file.
